Sam's Darkness
by December Tarot
Summary: Dean was brought back from hell to a very different Sam. He has been through a lot and has separated himself from everyone. He told himself to go alone and he did. *will turn in to Sastiel, nothing explicit*


Sam walks slowly to the door, even steps. He needed to act normal, get the book from Bobby and leave before he notices anything. Not like he would, Sam purposely lost all contact with friends. He didn't need them, and they would only suffer with him around. He wanted to protect them, even if they hated him, loathed his existence, he would protect the world, he promised himself that. A ring on the doorbell shaked Bobby's focus off Dean and the so-called angel in front of him. "Who would want to come around my neck a' the woods?" Bobby grumbled. Dean looked at his uncle and then at the mythological being the saved him, he wanted to talk to both of them. He completely forgot about Sam, about his brother. Opening the door Bobby started with his signature statement, "Hello, what do- Sam!" Bobby was shocked; he hadn't seen the boy in half a year, "Boy! It's been so long!" pulling him into a hug, he noted how warm he was... Bobby finally released Sam and just stared at him, he looked bigger,

But he also looked...cold. Sam stared at the floor the entire time he was being analyzed. When he finally he spoke, it was calm "Hello Bobby, it's been a while." Bobby was shocked about how collected the boy's speech was. "Yeah it has boy, up to half a year." Sam shrugged, he wanted the attention of Bobby off him, and "I was wondering if you had any of these books." He handed Bobby the folded piece of paper. "Yeah, I think I can rustle up these for ya" Sam shrugged again, "Thanks." Bobby then remembered, "Now boy I don't want ya to freak, but there's someone here." Bobby hadn't seen the boy in forever, but he and Dean hadn't seen each other for longer. Sam looked straight at Bobby, "whose here?" Right as he said it, his "dead" brother came running in... Dean laid his eyes on Sammy, oh he missed him. "Sammy..." Sam didn't blink; instead he stared at him, in the most defensive way. Dean looked at Sam's eyes; he was obviously a bit freaked. "Sammy it's me..." Sam just stood his ground, still not Dean was confused about his brother's stance, and he seemed different. He seemed stoic and cold, nothing like the glowingly happy little brother he left behind. "Sammy, it's really me. Its Dean" he added a little half smile. "Bobby what's going on?" Dean flinched at his brother's voice. It was dark, no longer brimming with innocent curiosity. "Dean's back, he was taken away from hell." Bobby noticed Deans shock about Sam, he felt the same. This boy wasn't who he remembered. "Sam, it's really me." Dean reached his arm out to his brother, who responded by literally jumping away from his touch. Dean was hurt, and a little bit surprised. He thought Sammy would be suspicious, but this is a whole new level. "I don't understand, is this a joke?" Sam's voice was filled with dark venom; it made his "family" flinch back. "Sammy, it's not a joke it's me." Dean spoke trying to be as comforting as possible, "An angel brought me back, his name is Cas." At his name being called, a flutter of feathers echoed

Through the room. An awkwardly standing trench-coated man was invading Dean's personal space. He eyed Sam curiously, which made his paranoia rocket. "I am an angel of the lord, my name is Castiel." Cas spoke in monotone still staring Sam down. "Is this Sam?" Cas asked Dean, who shook the awkwardness away, "Yeah this is Sammy." In response to the simple words, Sam flinched back, "Who are you guys! And what have you done to Bobby?" They all stared at Sam and Cas was really confused. "Isn't the bearded man Bobby? "Cas asked pure confusion in his voice.

Sam glared at them with such hatred, even Cas was a bit frightened.

"This isn't funny, I don't know who you guys are, but you're upsetting me." He put up a creepy little smile. "I kill the things that upset me." He winced a little at the end, only for a second, before putting his mask back on.

It was long enough for Dean to notice though, "Sammy you're hurt!" Alarm filled his voice and so he went reaching out to his brother. Sam flinched back from his hand. Dean made a little hurt expression, it made Sam angrier.

"I will not deal with this! Did he send you? Are you guy's demons? Well back off! I killed that bitch Ruby and I'm not afraid to kill you guys to!" Sam spat out the words, he knew they didn't make sense, them being demons. But he was hurting and he wanted to either kill or run, he wasn't exactly sure yet.

Dean noticed the grimace again and so he out stretched his hand. "Sam it's really me."

Sam glared intensely at him, Dean flinched but his hand was held out high. When he went to place it on Sam's arm, Sam grabbed it and flipped his whole body into the air. Dean didn't even feel himself flying, until he hit the ground.

Bobby stepped back, marveled by the simple motion. "Boy! What the hell did ya do that for!"

"Son of bitch Sammy!" Dean growled from the floor. Bobby lent down, catching dean and helping him to his feet. Sam's face remained the same slab of nothing whatsoever.

Castiel's eyes were suddenly narrowed.

Sam matched his expression.

"You can't call me that." He snarled, "Only my brother can call me that."

Dean stared wide-eyed at Sam. Did he truly think I wasn't myself?

"It's really me!" Dean began to move to Sam, but Cas's arm stopped him. Cas moved forward, leaving Dean behind and lunged at the younger Winchester. Sam replayed the same move he had done to Dean, but before Cas hit the ground, he appirated and caught the boy off guard.

Sam bounced back ten feet, avoiding the angel's fingers. But Cas appirated again behind Sam and successfully placed the fingers on his forehead.

As soon as he did though, a searing pain prayed on his mind. A thousand voices roared curses and a cacophony of screams played on high. This was Sam's mind and it was full of the scariest terrors.


End file.
